Acte d'amour
by Antina
Summary: Kira prend une décision à propos de sa relation avec Rei [oneshot]


Source : Mars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un manga sorti chez Génération comics, de Fuyumi Soryo. Ca raconte une histoire d'amour entre Kira Asou, une timide jeune fille passionnée de peinture, et Rei Kashino, un jeune homme d'apparence insouciante, passionné par la moto, qui cache en fait de bien lourds secrets dans son passé. Ces deux êtres si différents se rencontrent un jour, sous la férule de Mars, le dieu de la guerre. (C'est un excellent shojo, je le conseille à tous ceux et celles qui raffolent des histoires d'amour atypiques) A l'heure actuelle, huit tomes sont sortis, mais quand j'ai écrit cette fic il y a plusieurs mois, je n'avais lu que les deux premiers...  
  
Auteur : Antinea  
  
Genre : Harlequin (romantico-érotique...) Hétéro  
  
Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Fuyumi Soryo... La chanson non plus n'est pas de moi (j'aurai bien aimé.. )  
  
Remarque : c'était ma toute première fic... / / /  
  
Acte d'amour. / / /  
  
« - Laisse-moi rester avec toi cette nuit... »  
  
Non, pensa Rei. Ne me demande pas ce à quoi je n'ose même pas penser...  
  
Kira avait débarqué chez lui une heure auparavant. Rei devait partir le lendemain pour participer aux huit heures de Suzuka, une course de moto assez réputée. C'étai la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il serait loin d'elle, et participer à une course de ce genre était loin d'être sans danger, il le savait et savait qu'elle savait.  
  
Rei chassa cette idée de ses pensées et plongea dans ceux, si lumineux, de la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et sut à l'instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien refuser à ces yeux-là... Pourtant il articula, non sans mal : « Si tu ne rentres pas chez toi cette nuit, ta mère va s'inquiéter et ameuter tout le quartier ... »  
  
Il avait voulu être drôle, mais sa voix avait faiblit à la fin de sa phrase. En son for intérieur, il jura. Lui que l'on surnommait « le roi des obsédés », « l'appareil reproducteur sur pattes », le voilà qui perdait son sang-froid devant une petite demande de rien du tout formulée par une petite jeune fille de tresses et baskets !  
  
Kira avait longuement réfléchit à la conduite à tenir avant le départ de Rei. Elle connaissait son attirance pour la mort. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à faire volontairement un geste fatal, mais jouer avec le destin ne lui déplaisait pas... Hors, elle ignorait si elle comptait suffisamment pour lui pour être une raison de rester en vie.  
  
Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de partir, seulement te donner une raison de revenir.  
  
Alors elle avait pris une décision. C'était pour ça qu'elle était chez Rei ce soir, bien qu'elle l'ait vu le matin même en cours. Elle ne cherchait pas à le retenir, à le supplier de ne pas y aller, de rester auprès d'elle à jamais, comme elle aurait souhaité le faire. Elle était là parce qu'elle l'aimait et s'inquiétait pour lui, et que ce pouvait être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, et que pour ça, elle était prête à se donner à lui, car elle voulait qu'il soit le premier. Elle rougissait de ses pensées, mais savait depuis longtemps déjà que pour ce garçon, elle était capable de tout. Elle avait beaucoup changée depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui donner pour lui montrer l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait sa demande ... et essayait de ne pas trop imaginer les pires scénarios, sans trop pouvoir s'en empêcher ...  
  
« - Non, Kira, ce soir, j'ai pas envie... - Je crois que tu n'es pas prête... - Je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée... »  
  
Elle rougissait déjà, morte de honte à l'idée qu'il puisse la repousser. Mais, bizarrement, elle tenait à sa décision et était déterminée à la mener à bien. Elle n'osait pas y penser, mais c'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle se demanda si elle y survivrait.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était à présent devant lui, l'écoutant lui dire, comme elle le redoutait, qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle. Mais, était-ce son imagination ou sa voix tremblait-elle un peu ? Alors qu'il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose à son argumentation, elle leva la main et la posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et, effleurant à peine ses lèvres, lui murmura : « S'il te plait... »  
  
Dans les grands yeux bruns, il lut la prière silencieuse et la crainte de se sentir rejetée. Il ne pu se résoudre à ne pas exaucer cette prière et, par là, à la blesser. La prenant dans ses bras il l'embrassa. Et se sentit doucement quitter le monde ... Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. Rei, à contrecœur, fit une dernière tentative il ne voulait pas que Kira ait des problèmes par sa faute :  
  
« - Ta mère...   
  
- ...croit que je dors chez une amie... compléta le jeune fille.  
  
- Désolé de te dire ça, mais depuis quand a-tu une amie ???  
  
En effet, Kira n'était guère populaire au lycée, et avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Rei, on la voyait toujours seule.  
  
- Sugihara a accepté de ma couvrir ...  
  
- Je vois, en fait c'est un complot », plaisanta le jeune homme.  
  
Elle devint toute rouge, et se mit à balbutier quelques paroles d'explication dont Rei ne saisit pas le sens. Elle était irrésistible ainsi...  
  
Il la reprit dans ses bras, et lui murmura tout bas :  
  
« Ca va... Y'a pas de problème, tout va bien ... si tu es sûre de ce que tu fait... »  
  
Semblant retrouver un peu de son contrôle, Kira leva son visage vers le sien, et lui avoua, toujours aussi rouge :  
  
« C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde, être avec toi, dans tes bras... »  
  
Emu par cet aveu, Rei lui répondit dans un imperceptible murmure : « Moi aussi... »  
  
Ils se fixèrent un moment du regard, sans parler. Les mots n'auraient pu rendre avec justesse ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant. Lentement, leurs lèvres se reprirent, mais ce n'était pas le tendre baiser de tout à l'heure. Il était plein de passion retenue, hésitante mais brûlante. Timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance, guidées par le désir, leurs mains partirent explorer leurs corps.  
  
C'était loin d'être la première fois pour Rei, pourtant il se sentait aussi gauche et impatient qu'un jeune adolescent... Cependant il ne voulait pas décevoir Kira. Alors il prit les choses en mains... et le corps de sa compagne, qu'il souleva sans difficultés, pour le déposer avec toutes les précautions possibles sur son lit, qui était l'un des rares meubles de cette chambre plus que sommairement meublée.  
  
Il la contempla un instant, se pénétrant de cette lueur de désir et d'amour dans ses yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, il en était sûr...  
  
Danser  
  
Du regard et des mains, t'apprivoiser  
  
Une proposition, un pourparler  
  
Une invitation à tout oublier  
Tanguer  
Comme les radeaux dérivent, les canoës  
Comme le vin enivre, se griser  
Comme un tango, tanguer, se renverser  
Aime-moi...  
  
Kira posa une main tremblante sur son tee-shirt. Il la prit, en embrassa la paume avec ferveur, et la reposa le long du corps de la jeune fille. Délaissant celui-ci, il commença par faire ce qu'il rêvait tant de faire chaque fois qu'il la voyait il dénoua ses tresses, libérant ses cheveux si soyeux.  
  
S'allongeant auprès d'elle, il se mit en devoir de déposer sur chaque parcelle de peau de son visage un doux baiser, faisant languir Kira, avant d'arriver finalement à sa bouche et d'y rester... un certain temps. Il descendit ensuite le long de son cou de cygne à la ligne si pure, y déposant une cascade de baisers brûlants.  
  
La jeune fille ne voulait pas être en reste. Levant une main, elle la glissa sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, et la laissa timidement glisser sur la peau douce et chaude de son flan. Rei fut si surpris du frisson que cette main provoqua qu'il sursauta violemment Kira retira prestement sa main, déboussolée par une telle réaction. Il lui sourit, prit cette main, la reposa sur lui, lui chuchotant « Continue... »  
  
Elle continua donc son exploration sous le vêtement. Lorsqu'il fut devenu trop encombrant, Rei s'écarta et l'enleva. Et, par la même occasion, entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune fille, attentif à ses moindres réactions. Kira n'était plus elle-même, les baisers et les caresses de son amant l'avait mis dans un état second, ses sens était à vif, elle n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose... elle finit par enlever elle- même son haut, et s'assit pour s'occuper de ses chaussures, sous le regard tendrement hilare de Rei qui néanmoins l'imita... et en profita pour se débarrasser également de son pantalon. La jeune fille ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements et sa jupe, cette dernière allant rapidement rejoindre le tas de linge au pied du lit, avec une certaine gêne de la part de Kira.  
  
Préférant ne pas trop la brusquer, Rei garda son caleçon et lui laissa ses dessous... pour un temps du moins. La faisant se rallonger, ils reprirent leurs ébats, alternant caresses et baisers, mains, bouches... et langues. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme débarrassa sa compagne de ses sous-vêtements, et lui de son caleçon.  
C'était l'instant de non-retour...  
  
Danser  
  
Fermer les yeux, ne surtout plus penser  
Du bout des doigts, te toucher, te troubler  
Dire que je danse, mais, t'apprivoiser  
Tomber  
Dans cet orage, mourir foudroyé  
Dans ce volcan me perdre et m'y brûler  
Mourir d'amour et en ressusciter  
  
Une émotion indicible étreignit Rei à la vue du corps dénudé de sa compagne, si tendre, si doux, si beau... si attirant... Kira fermait les yeux, tant pour éviter le regard trop ardent de son compagnon, que la preuve évidente de son désir qui la troublait fortement...  
  
Il l'enlaça étroitement, la touchant de tout son corps, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots d'amour qui la bouleversèrent. Sa main descendit, rencontra la rondeur d'un sein, sur lequel elle s'attarda... bientôt suivie par une bouche amoureuse et une langue taquine...  
  
Kira se noyait dans un océan sans fin, où son seul point d'ancrage était un nom qu'elle répétait inlassablement, comme une prière, sans même s'en rendre compte... Elle se rendit vaguement compte que Rei se levait. Elle protesta en gémissant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça... Elle l'entendit décacheter quelque chose. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, malgré son innocence (en passe d'être perdue...), elle le remercia silencieusement, il n'était pas aussi insouciant et irresponsable que certains le pensaient...  
  
Finalement il revint, s'étendit auprès d'elle, se remit à la caresser. Sa main s'égara sur le bas de son ventre. Malgré un certain raidissement de sa compagne, il poussa un peu plus son exploration et arrivé à un certain point, il la trouva brûlante et humide ... prête.  
  
Cherchant son regard, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, quêtant un accord dans ses yeux. Ceux de Rei avait une lueur sauvage, ardente, dévorante... mais Kira n'avait pas peur. Elle enlaça les épaules de son compagnon et entrouvrit les jambes pour lui permettre un passage. Il embrassa son visage, se rapprocha d'elle, se fraya un chemin dans les profondeurs de son corps. Soudain il s'arrêta, une expression coupable sur le visage et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Pardon, je vais te faire mal... »  
  
Tu me fais mal rien qu'en étant ce que tu es... je t'aime tellement...Rei...  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et s'arqua quand elle sentit son amant avancer dans son corps, déchirant la frêle gardienne de son innocence dans une fulgurante et brève douleur. Rei stoppa un moment, attendant que sa compagne s'habitue à sa présence, puis ne put plus résister, et se mit à aller et venir dans le corps de son aimée, attentif à ne pas la blesser.  
  
La douleur de Kira s'était estompée et elle qui ne croyait plus éprouver de peur ouvrait de grands yeux chavirés, effrayée par toutes ces émotions et ces sensations qui la traversaient, incapable de penser. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses larmes avaient jailli et son corps se tordait sous celui de son amant, recherchant et réclamant quelque chose, elle ne savait trop quoi. Elle savait seulement qu'après ça, elle ne serait plus jamais la même...  
  
Aime-moi  
  
Comme une parenthèse, une pause, une trêve  
Avide, oh je me noie !  
Aime-moi  
Comme un amour un rêve, sans interdit sans règle  
Ne plus penser qu'à ça  
Aime-moi  
Et comme un sacrilège, assouvir mes cortèges  
De mes désirs de toi  
Aime-moi  
Et j'arrête le temps, respire à contretemps  
Ne respire presque pas  
  
Tout à coup, Rei sembla répondre à sa demande, ses gestes devinrent plus rapides, plus puissants, plus profonds... et Kira, dans un cri, crut assister à la naissance et à la mort d'une étoile...  
  
Dans un râle incontrôlable, Rei se tendit, prit dans un incroyable tourbillon de plaisir, et crut mourir. Il retomba, tremblant, sur le corps encore vibrant de la jeune fille.  
  
Faible, le souffle haletant, il se dégagea de son étreinte et roula sur le côté, la maintenant au creux de ses bras. Ils laissèrent leurs cœurs et leurs corps s'apaiser après la tempête de sens qu'ils venaient de vivre.  
  
Rei laissa ses doigts glisser doucement dans les cheveux de partenaire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, son corps était si alangui qu'il rechignait à quelque autre mouvement que ce soit.  
  
Kira, après quelques instants, se recula un peu pour pouvoir voir Rei. Elle lui dédia un magnifique sourire lumineux, tout plein de l'extase qu'elle venait de connaître. Rei la regardait, comme surpris. Elle s'en inquiéta :  
  
« Je n'ai pas été bien ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »  
  
Son sourire vacilla. Le jeune homme sembla se ressaisir et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
  
« Non, pas du tout, tu as été parfaite... »  
  
Il raffermit son étreinte et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.  
  
« - Tu faisais une drôle de tête, pourtant.  
  
- C'est juste que ...Tu sais, t'es pas la première fille avec qui je sort, mais tu es la première de qui je suis amoureux, et la je me rends compte de toute la différence qu'il y a dans l'acte de faire l'amour quand les sentiments sont là... »  
  
Il semblait un peu gêné de son aveu. Kira médita un moment sa réponse. Finalement, sans plus de commentaires, elle se blottit le plus possible contre lui sous les couvertures. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était heureuse.  
  
Demain matin, il partirait, certes, mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait, car ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble jusque là était fort et sacré comme la vie même...  
  
Owari.  
  
J'aurais aimé que ça se passe comme ça dans le tome trois... Mais forcément, ce fut complètement différent... et beaucoup mieux. 


End file.
